Winter
by lyviel
Summary: Random oneshots of Klaus and Dave enjoying the winter or celebrating Hanukkah, etc.
1. Chapter 1

"Should we get something for Ben?" Dave asked, loosening his scarf as they entered the much warmer coffee shop.

"Nah, I guarantee you he'll have already gotten himself something, don't worry about it," Klaus said, waving a hand as he craned his neck to get a look at the menu. Then he pumped his fist in victory. "Hell yeah, they have ice cream!"

"Really?" Dave asked with an amused smile. "I thought that was more of a summer thing."

"For babies, maybe," Klaus scoffed, bumping his shoulder. "When did you start listening to The Man?"

"How dare you," Dave said with a laugh, dropping a heavy hand on Klaus' shoulder as he leaned against him. "I see your point though. I can't believe I've been letting someone elses' bad opinion influence me all these years. I'll give it a try too."

"That's the spirit!"

* * *

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Ben groaned as they caught up with him at the park. He had his hood up and was clutching what was most likely hot chocolate with both hands to keep warm.

"What? You jealous?" Klaus asked with a wink.

"No," Ben scoffed. "I can't believe you both got ice cream. Klaus I get, but you too, Dave?"

"What's wrong, you want some?" Dave asked innocently.

"No, and you're really gonna regret that."

"Never," Klaus said, taking a large bite of his ice cream, making Ben wince. "You're just a coward who can't enjoy ice cream on a cold day."

"Yeah, you should really try it some time," Dave added, following Klaus' lead and also biting into the ice cream.

"You really deserve each other, you know? You're both monsters," Ben said, shaking his head. "Just don't come crying to me when you get cold. And you're not stealing my nice warm drink so don't even think about it."

"Shit," Dave stage whispered to Klaus. "I think he's onto us."


	2. Chapter 2

Dave was _adorable_. He was excitedly listing off things they would need, sharing stories as he led the way through the grocery store, and all Klaus could do was watch him in silence, grinning like a fool. Seriously, how was it even possible for someone to be that cute?

"Oh yeah, we gotta make _latkes_," Dave was saying as he dumped more ingredients into the cart. "Lucky for you I know the famous Katz family recipe."

They'd still been in Vietnam the last time they'd been together for Hanukkah. It had been harder to celebrate there, the military barely let them celebrate Christmas let alone giving them proper time and space for Jewish holidays. But still, Dave had somehow managed to get a hold of some candles and they'd crouched together hidden away in the supply tent for some privacy every evening for eight days as he dutifully explained it all, recounting stories of previous celebrations with family, the flickering candlelight making it feel like they were in their own little world.

Klaus would never forget the intimacy of it, Dave's hushed voice and his peaceful smile as he lost himself in the memories. Dave's smile wasn't a rare thing, the two of them were always laughing and joking, but this time there was something so open and genuine to it. It made Klaus feel special, being able to see this side of Dave, to share in such an important and personal part of his life. For once Klaus was content to simply listen.

But now they were in the future and could celebrate properly, no more sneaking around and hiding away. With Hanukkah approaching, he'd suggested it and Dave practically lit up at the idea and they'd left to get supplies almost immediately. Klaus couldn't help but wonder if this partly meant so much to Dave because it represented a bit of normalcy returning to his life. Reintegrating into society was hard enough after fighting in a war, and he had to deal with time travel on top of that. Everything must have felt so foreign to him right now.

He supposed that in the end it didn't really matter so long as it made Dave happy. He was still adorably excited and Klaus was just so glad to be able to see this side of him, to share in this part of Dave's life. He couldn't help himself, when they found themselves in an empty isle, he grabbed Dave's hand and pulled him close, kissing him.

"What was that for?" Dave asked with a breathy laugh when he finally pulled away.

"What?" Klaus asked innocently. "Am I not allowed to kiss my boyfriend?"

They both took every opportunity to refer to each other that way, as boyfriends. It was just too surreal and wonderful. Neither of them had thought they'd be able to have this, and here they were building a life, creating their own traditions and celebrating holidays together. It was disgustingly domestic and Klaus couldn't have been happier.

"Not when you look so suspicious," Dave said, pointing accusingly. "I'm watching you so you better not put anything weird in the cart."

"Like you could stop me," Klaus said, sticking his tongue out at him before grinning mischievously as they went back to their shopping.

Klaus felt lighter and happier than he ever had in his entire life and was actually looking forward to the future for a change. He just hoped Dave felt the same. But then, given how tightly he squeezed his hand and the soft, fond smile he shot his way, Klaus was fairly certain he did.


	3. Chapter 3

"I think I'm starting to regret this," Dave called from up the path a ways. They'd chosen a fairly easy trail for their first hike so challenge wasn't the problem. The cold, on the other hand, was absolutely miserable. Why did they even decide to do this in winter, anyway?

"What's the matter, not up to the challenge?" Klaus asked despite his chattering teeth, his breath coming out in plumes of fog in the freezing air. He rubbed his hands together, trying to get some warmth and feeling back into his fingers.

At first it had been kind of cute, seeing Dave get all bundled up in the giant poofy coat and silly hat with ear flaps. That was still technically true, especially now that his nose was a rosey pink from the cold. It was just a little hard to enjoy when his nose wouldn't stop running which was disgusting, and every bit of exposed skin burned painfully from the cold. He couldn't even remember what it was like to be warm. He tugged his hood down a little more, he pulled the string tight leaving it a small circle just big enough to see through.

"Oh, I'm gonna make it to the end," Dave assured him with a confident smile, coming to a stop so Klaus could catch up, although he continued to stomp his feet to try to stay warm, rubbing life back into his fingers. "I didn't come all this way to give up now."

"Good, because this was your idea," Klaus said, sticking his tongue out at him.

Not that he was actually annoyed, he loved that Dave was just as impulsive as he was and they were always getting each other to do new things, even if those things ended up being terrible and he'd rather never do them again. Like now. He was definitely more suited to the city than mountainous countryside.

"Not to be the obnoxious kid in the back seat, even though you know that's exactly who I am, but how much farther is it?"

"It should be just around the bend," Dave said before a giant grin spread across his face as an idea came to him. "Race?" 

Instead of replying, Klaus gave him a shove and took off down the path, ignoring Dave's mock outraged cry that almost immediately turned into laughter as he scrambled to his feet and gave chase. Sure enough, Klaus didn't have to go far before the path curved around and the trees thinned out into a little clearing.

It was a viewing area of sorts that went right up to the edge, a fence protecting them from the fairly steep drop on the other side and a little bench for anyone wanting to linger. Not that anyone would want to sit on it now, covered in ice and snow as it was. Below was what they were here for, the whole expanse of the valley laid out just for them. It was stunning, snow pristine and untouched, hoarfrost clinging to the trees making it look like a forest made of ice or crystals shining in the bright sun.

Klaus stood there taking it in as Dave came up beside him, gasping to catch his breath. They stood in silence for a moment before Klaus elbowed him gently.

"I won," he said.

"Barely," Dave conceded.

"So, what do you think? Worth it?"

"Not really," Dave laughed. "I mean, it's pretty and all, don't get me wrong, but we could have stayed inside and looked up pictures.

"Oh thank god," Klaus said, sagging against him, elbow on his shoulder. "I was worried you'd want to do this every year. I love you but that's pushing it."

"Don't worry, I think once is enough," Dave said. "It was kinda fun to try, though.

"If you ever get the urge again, let's at least wait for summer."

"Deal," Dave said, the two of them standing side by side as they enjoyed the view, an arm around each other. "Thank you for coming on this doomed expedition with me, you are amazing."

"About time someone noticed," Klaus said, a little sarcasm in his voice.

Dave studied him for a long moment, eyebrow raised, before facing the valley again. Klaus thought the conversation was simply done despite the incredibly suspicious look, but then Dave cupped his hands like a megaphone and shouted out into the silence.

"Klaus is amazing!" he called, voice echoing faintly across the valley.

"What are you- I was kidding, knock it off," Klaus said, grabbing at his arm as he laughed at the absurdity of it all.

"He's the nicest guy I know," Dave continued.

"Dave is the amazing one!" Klaus yelled over him, because what else was he supposed to do?

"This isn't a competition," Dave continued to yell to the valley. "We can both be amazing!"

"Fine then, we're amazing!"

They both laughed as they leaned against each other for support, and it was easy enough for them to find themselves wrapped in a loose hug. This close, their hoods touching, it blocked out the cold and made it almost tolerable.

"If you don't hear it enough," Dave said, voice quiet now, just for him. "I'll have to keep yelling it until everyone sees it too."

"Pretty sure that's how you get kicked out of places," Klaus said but he couldn't help but smile. It was sweet if ridiculous, which meant it was perfect. He wasn't sure if he believed his words, but Dave did and somehow that was all that really mattered. "Sounds fun, I'm in. We'll see who gets kicked out first."

"I love you, Klaus," Dave said, leaning ever closer. "I don't think I say that enough."

"You say it all the time but I certainly don't mind," Klaus said, leaning closer as well. "I love you too."

And then they were kissing. The cold forgotten in the moment, the heavy coats and gloves became an unfortunate barrier between them as he desperately wanted to feel Dave's hair threading through his fingers, or the warmth of Dave's hand on his back. They were clumsy and awkward with the added layers too and they couldn't help but laugh against each other. Klaus couldn't deny that it was nice, especially here in this crystallized world of their own. When they finally drew away enough to catch their breath, Dave chuckled.

"Okay, now coming out here was worth it," he said, gloved hand brushing against his cheek.

"I have something to tell you," Klaus said, trying very hard to suppress a grin..

"Oh yeah?" Dave asked, still looking a bit dazed.

"You should probably know, it's taking all of my self control not to shove snow down the back of your jacket."

"Fuck, I'm so lucky to have you," Dave said as he burst out laughing. Then he kissed him one last time and finally, unfortunately, drew away. "Now come on, let's bail before we freeze to death up here."

"Don't have to tell me twice, let's go somewhere warm," Klaus said.

"What are you thinkin'?" Dave asked. "It's only fair you get to decide."

"Have you ever been to an arcade?" Klaus asked before a horrifying realization struck him. "Wait, do you even know what an arcade is?"

"I've been here long enough to know what it is," Dave said. "But yeah, I think they were a bit after my time."

"Oh, you are gonna love them," Klaus said, taking his hand as they started hurrying back down the path, doing their best not to slip and fall, dragging the other down with them. "This is gonna be so much fun."


End file.
